bone_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagra
Basics A pack born in the spoils of war, created in Bosnia- Herzegovinain 1992 by Demont Sephira, a person whose history is unknown. Composed of soldiers of all sides during the Yugoslavian Wars and is composed of only werewolves and only werewolves Demont sired during the wars or born into the pack. Yagra operates on a tier system in terms of importance and respect. The higher you are, the more respect you get. ''' High tier is Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Theta, General Middle tier is iota, vanguard, kappa, psi, epsilon, rho, selsa, lambda Lower tier is sigma, caretaker, veta, omega, pup Ranks '''Alpha=The alpha creates the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced. They demand respect and are in the position to exile, banish, or even kill those who do not show it. ' '''Beta (1-2)=The beta is the second-in-command. These are individuals who the alpha trusts above all others and, and will take control if the alpha is incapacitated or has to leave the territory.' '''Gamma (1-2): They are often the wisest and oldest of the pack's members. In the hunt they run with the pack but have the power to push them in line if they fail. Generally do not do much but do tell stories, thereby passing down wisdom to the pack They also get a good meal after the hunt. They are the peace keeper of the pack, using mediation between those who're angry with one another. The Alpha may take them with them to speak with another pack over starting a treaty. They make sure that no serious fights break out within their own pack. Delta (1-4)=They are the voice of the pack and the lowest within the council. They are training to be betas though do not need to take the rank of beta and can remain as a delta. They are the lowest of the pack's inner circle and closest of the pack. Though they have no authority over the pack, messing with them is like messing with the alpha or betas. Theta (1-2): With herbal knowledge, this wolf helps treat the wounded. General (1-2): Oversees the Vanguard, skilled in combat and tactics as well as being an intellectual ambassador who directs the intelligence. They are to make sure that no intruders enter the clearing. In doing so, it is a sentinel's responsibility to greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Being in that position, it is the sentinel's job to make sure each new visitor that comes into the clearing has good intentions as well. When the general is not present within the clearing or if there is none, the greeting responsibilities go to all adult pack members. Generals also make sure that the pack members keep themselves out of trouble, and that means no fights break out between visiting werewolves (or other pack members), warning them of the rules. After the warning, the General may penalize continual aggressiveness or provoking werewolves out of the pack. If this does happen they are to report to a member of the high rank and inform them about what has occurred. Iota (1-8): They heal and take care of the ill and injured. They have vast knowledge upon what plants and other natural resources will help cure and heal others. Vanguard=They are the fighters and scouts; responsible for patrolling and protecting the pack. Wolves who patrol the border and act under direction of the general. May operate as espionage. They are also skilled combatants. They may hunt small creatures as well. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. '' ''Kappa (1-2): They are in charge of leading hunts when the alpha is unable and in charge of Psi. They make sure that the entire pack is well fed and will not starve. They oversee that the pack will have a well balanced diet. Psi=The hunters of the pack; they are responsible for hunting and providing the pack's nourishment as well as keeping track of resources. Those who hold this position are loyal and quick to follow orders. They have stealth and agility on their side and together are able to take down larger prey. Their duty is to keep track of natural resources, finding dens and areas of abundant food/water for the pack. Selsa (1-2): Their job is to ward off intruders and are responsible for the safety and wellbeing of the pack. They are in charge of the guards and need skills of peace and fighting. Selsas are somewhat strong, but usually loyalty gets them here. But in most cases a wolf must be a good fighter to be a Selsa, in case anything bad happens they are needed to fight. Rho=The guards of the pack, they are left to chase after escapees/prisoners and force them back into line. Their job is to ward off intruders and are responsible for the safety and wellbeing of the pack. Epsilon (1-2): They are in charge of the Lambda and other lower ranks, and they know much about each thing and may help the caretakers teach the pups. Should have been an iota or vanguard due to needing fighting and peacemaking. They may at times even assist the hunters. Should an unwelcome visitor infiltrate the packs territory they are able to call upon the Vanguard/Rho. They are also the ones the pack comes to and confides in and deal with mental issues a pack mate may be having. They generally report to the gamma. Lambda=They are the subordinates of the pack which make up the main body, have a little training in each field. Sigma=These are the apprentices, the adolescents who are paired with a mentor in a rank. They are in training to one day be a subordinate or take on a rank. Caretaker (1-2)=The caretaker & usually female, is responsible for watching the pack pups and teaching them the hierarchy and laws of the pack. They are responsible for caring for the Veta, Omega and Pup. Omega (1-6)=They are the second lowest rank in the pack. A most imperative wolf who serves solely to submit to superiors, allowing leaders to relieve stress and establish their power. The omegas, 3 of each sex, help the Caretaker and must obey them. Omegas have either been demoted in rank or are put here for breaking the rules though they can also be here if they have a submissive demeanor. Veta=Wolves too old to serve a purpose or having retired from duty. The Veta are not respected much but they tend to pass down stories to the pups and omegas. The elder lingers in the background when it comes to pack affairs. Pups=They are the lowest within the pack hierarchy though are given a lot of social freedoms and responsible for learning the hierarchy and growing. They are too young to serve a purpose within the pack. Category:Characters